


Long Live

by belizafryler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, war survivor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: "Long live the walls we crashed through,How the kingdom lights shine just for me and you.I was screaming long live, all the magic we made,And bring on all the pretenders! One day,We will be remembered."





	

The scrapbook falls from her lap as she stands up, and she hardly notices. All Betsy Schuyler can focus on is the fact that “Little Lex” is no longer shorter than her. He’d traded that baseball cap he’d never gone anywhere without in favour of his hair growing out.

“Alex.” She gasped. He moved closer to her, a word sounding like her name echoing from his lips, but she didn’t notice until his arms were around her. “You’re back.” she whispered against his neck, her arms going around his waist. Shock curled around her body like a stick of iron.

“I am.” Alex’s voice was deeper now, and it made her toes curl. “I never thought you’d still be here, waiting for me.” he admitted lowly. Betsy rolled her eyes, pulling back just enough to look at him in the face.

“Alex, I loved you. Why wouldn’t I wait?” she whispered.

“I was going to fight in a war! I could have died. I could have never shown back up…” he argued sensibly but Betsy did not want to hear his sense.

“You’re back now.” She smoothed her hands down his arms, and he shuddered. “Did I hurt you?” she whispered, pulling back.

“No!” Alex quickly assured her, taking her hands. He walked her backwards until he was sat on the couch. She deposited herself right into his lap.

“You loved me too.” She murmured, trailing her finger down his face. The pleasure she got from touching him was insane. “Do you still?” she whispered.

“You’re the reason I came back, Elizabeth.” he said lowly. “I couldn’t not know if you’d be here.” he admitted. “Look at us,” Alex gestured his hand around the tree house. “You were the only one to pay attention to me.” he mumbled. “You could have found someone else.”

“Then why did you come back?” Betsy whispered in a small voice. He had no faith in her, and it hurt her more than it should.

“Because I needed to know one thing.” Alex murmured. His hand reached out to cup her chin.

“What did you need to know, Lex?” She asked quietly.

“Are you happy?”

“Only when I get a letter from you.” She gasped out. The intensity of his touch had her burning. She prayed she’d said the right thing. That he wouldn’t leave her waiting and wanting again for who-knows-how-long.

“Would you settle for my body next to yours?” Alexander whispered hopefully, something akin to love in his eyes.

“I couldn’t think of settling with you, Alex.” She whispered, only to add quickly, “I wouldn’t be settling… I’d have the prize.”

“The winner takes it all then.” Alexander whispered back, and he leaned forward. She leaned in as well, and their lips met in a kiss. Her first kiss. Elizabeth didn’t waste time keeping it chaste. She knew what she wanted, and she knew who she wanted it from. “I’ll have you alright,” Betsy told him, laughing breathlessly against his lips.

Alex chuckled, unable to help himself as he squeezed her waist. But he let go gently, resting his head against her shoulder. “I want to do right by you.” He whispered at her little whine of displeasure.

Elizabeth giggled softly, turning her head to kiss him again. “What do you mean?” She asked hesitantly, unsure where he was going with this.

“I’m not… I’m not sure yet.” he admitted a little sheepishly. “I just know I want you, forever, or as long as you’ll have me.” he told her honestly.

“I want you forever,” Elizabeth told him quietly. “I’ve already waited years for you, Lex.” she reminded him.

“My Eliza…” he whispered. He ducked down and kissed her fiercely.

“I like the sound of that.” she giggled shyly.

“What? Eliza?” he questioned.

“Your Eliza.” She corrected. “I rather think I won’t let anyone else take that liberty.” she whispered, touching his face.

“I wouldn’t be a Lex to anyone else either.” He told her, leaning into her touch. She laughed softly. “I remember you hated that name.”

“I liked the way you said it.” he admitted. “Like I was worth a nickname.”

“Oh, Alex…” She whispered, kissing him gently on the lips. “You’re worth so much more than I can give you.”


End file.
